pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cipher and Team Snagem (Pokémon Tales)/Cipher
Cipher worked with Team Snagem to obtain powerful Pokémon and they transform them into Shadow Pokémon. Their goal is to conquer the Orre region, being composed of the most powerful trainers of the region. An Admin, Miror B, had conquered Pyrite Town, using it as an outpost to distribute Shadow Pokémon. Upon his defeat, Cipher was kicked out of the town. Cipher later went to Agate Village to destroy the Relic Stone, failing in the process. Gorigan was sent to Mt. Battle to obtain the Time Flute from Vander, failing. The admin Venus is a TV star in The Under, maintaining control of it to protect the subway tunnel that transported Shadow Pokémon from the Shadow Pokémon Lab to Pyrite Town. When she's defeated, she flees to the lab, warning them of attackers. They empty the lab and dump the info. Cipher takes the city of Phenac captive, storing them underneath the Pre Gym. Snattle is in charge of the city, with the ambition to become the Governor of Orre. This is to allow them to build Realgam Tower undisturbed. Their main Shadow Pokémon lab, Cipher Key Lair, was further north, guarded by Dakim and run by Ein. Ian's group charges Realgam Tower, with the intent of stopping Cipher once and for all. There, Gorigan, Snattle, Venus, Nascour and the perceived leader Evice are all defeated and arrested. The Legendary Ho-Oh assists in stopping Evice, which allowed Greevil, the real leader, to capture it. Miror B. defects to the heroes' side and leads them to Citadark Isle, where Greevil's base was. Cipher is eliminated at Citadark Isle. Eldes convinces Greevil to accept the consequences and give up. Lovrina, Dakim, Ein and Ardos are recruited into Team Rocket by Domino. Cipher Admins Miror B Miror B is an Admin that took control of Pyrite Town. He kidnapped Duking's Emolga, forcing him into inaction against the criminal organization. Miror B. had Cipher distribute Shadow Pokémon to the winners of the colosseum matches, increasing trainer's power and destructibility. Miror B. is defeated by Brendan and driven out of town. He appears again at Realgam Tower, and battles Ian. He loses, and shows fear of being arrested and failing. Ian decides to warn him of the police blockade, allowing him to escape. He later deserts Cipher and joins Ian. Pokémon Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Sudowoodo * Vs. Shadow Nosepass Gorigan Gorigan debuts at Mt. Battle, invading it to take on Vander. He demands an item from him, and when Vander refuses he beats him up. Ian initiates battle with him, but Gorigan lands the first strike. Ian gets back on the field and defeats him. Gorigan appears again at Realgam Tower, battling Brendan where he is defeated again. He is later arrested. Pokémon Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Blissey and Crobat * Vs. Shadow Onix * Vs. Cipher Admins Venus Venus is a TV talk show star in The Under, essentially being in control of the city. When Crystal appeared in the studio, Venus dragged her onto her show. When it was revealed that Crystal was an enemy, she battled her and loss. Venus fled to the subway, retreating to the Shadow Pokémon Lab. She appeared again at the Realgam Tower, where she is defeated by Crystal again. She is later arrested. Pokémon Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Starmie * Vs. Shadow Floatzel and Shadow Misdreavus * Vs. Cipher Admins Lovrina Lovrina is one of the top scientists of Cipher, and in charge of the Shadow Pokémon Lab. She is the one who created the technique to create XD001. When the heroes invade the lab, Lovrina confronts them and battles Crystal. Crystal manages to defeat her, as she flees. She returns at Citadark Isle, defending the turbine system keeping the island isolated. She battles and is defeated by Crystal again. She leaves with Domino and joins Team Rocket. Pokémon Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Delcatty * Vs. Shadow Altaria * Vs. Greevil 2 Snattle Snattle is the admin in charge of occupying Phenac City, holding the citizens hostage. Upon being discovered, he battles Max. Max manages to defeat him, and Snattle is restrained by Justy to get the key to free everyone. After this, he flees upon being released. He appeared again at Realgam Tower and is defeated by Max again. He is later arrested. Pokémon Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Solrock * Vs. Cipher Admins Dakim Dakim is a high level admin that travels and handles situations across the desert and as a guard of the Cipher Key Lair. He is also the one who coordinates with Team Snagem. He sends his Pokémon to ambush the heroes, Ian taking them on and being stranded in the desert. He guards the Cipher Key Lair, when Ian returns to fight him officially. Dakim and Ian are even, and Dakim retreats once he sees the Key Lair is lost. Dakim battles Max and Miror B. at Citadark Isle, battling in the heart of the volcano. His Pokémon's attacks shatter the terrain, forcing a unique battle. Max snags his Shadow Pokémon and makes it through, Miror B. facing Dakim alone. Dakim manages to fling him towards the volcano, though he survives. Dakim then climbs up the volcano and battles Brendan, Crystal and Max where he is defeated. He flees and leaves with Domino to join Team Rocket. Pokémon Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Claydol (offscreen) * Vs. Shadow Skarmory * Vs. Shadow Electivire * Vs. Shadow Steelix * Vs. Shadow Raichu * Vs. Eldes * Vs. Greevil 2 Ein Ein is the lead scientist of Cipher, and is the one who initially created the Shadow Pokémon process. He runs the Cipher Key Lair and battles Brendan. His Pokémon's Rain Dance Thunder combo, as well as immunity to Electric attacks gives him an advantage against Brendan. Brendan manages to win, though Ein flees under the cover of darkness. Ein battles Brendan again at Citadark Isle, and is as prepared for the rematch with him as Brendan is. This creates a still difficult challenge for Brendan despite knowing his strategy. Ein loses again, and sets the lab to self destruct, with the intent to take Brendan out with it. Brendan escapes, and so does Ein in the confusion. Ein leaves with Domino to join Team Rocket. Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Electivire * Vs. Shadow Raichu * Vs. Greevil 2 Nascour Nascour is a higher up of Cipher. He appears at Realgam Colosseum, battling Brendan, Crystal and Max all at once in a triple battle. Nascour handles them all and makes them struggle. They eventually snag all his Shadow Pokémon, leaving him ashamed when Evice scolds him. He is later arrested. Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Nascour * Vs. Evice Evice Evice is revealed to be the founder of Cipher, wanting to bolster the status of the Orre region as well as his own status. He received funds by Mr. Verich to do so, and built Realgam Tower to do so. He also created Cipher to obtain power throughout the region. He first appeared disguised as Mayor Es Cade of Phenac City. He defeats Brendan, Crystal and Max, but is defeated by Ian. Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Shadow Prinplup (as Es Cade) * Vs. Nascour (as Es Cade and Evice) * Vs. Evice Eldes Eldes first appeared as a bodyguard for Mr. Verich. He meets Ian at Mt. Battle, requesting a battle with him. Following the re-opening of Mt. Battle, he takes the challenge and beats all 100 trainers in just a few days. He uses the earned Time Flute to summon and capture Celebi for Cipher. He battles Ian again at Citadark Isle, though he no longer believes that Cipher is in the right. Because of this, he is defeated easily and helps Ian convince Greevil to surrender. He is arrested with Greevil. Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Snagem * Vs. Blissey and Crobat * Vs. Rui * Vs. Ian's Past 1 (flashback) * Vs. Eldes * Vs. Greevil 1 * Vs. Greevil 2 Ardos Ardos is first seen as a bodyguard to Mr. Verich. He later appears on Citadark Isle, trying to capture Rayquaza from Ian. He fails, and lets him through, as Eldes wanted to battle him. Ardos battles Brendan, Crystal and Max in a triple battle, losing all his Shadow Pokémon but defeating them. Eldes comes and battles him to allow them to leave, Ardos appalled by the betrayal. As Ardos is losing, Domino of Team Rocket helps him escape, and he joins Team Rocket with Cipher destroyed. Formally Owned Appearances * Vs. Snagem * Vs. Shadow Steelix * Vs. Eldes * Vs. Ardos * Vs. Greevil 1 * Vs. Greevil 2 Greevil Greevil, also known as Mr. Verich, is a successful businessman, setting up a trading company with other regions and made him rich. However, he never had respect due to being from Orre. He used the opportunity to support Evice to take over Cipher and to claim the power he deserved. He used a team entirely of Legendaries, but is still defeated by Ian. His son Eldes convinces him to surrender, and the two are arrested together. Formally Owned Notable Grunts This is a list of notable Cipher Peons that aren't admins but still receive names. * Reath * Ferma * Trudly * Folly * Skrub * Mirakle B * Naps * Eximm * Hexagon Brothers * Zook